


summer crushin'

by Anonymous



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Beach Episode, Crushes, F/F, i couldn't not write something about it (even if it's just a little ficlet), i saw byleth's summer alt and i went absolutely wild, thirst fic, what's more platonically sapphic than bonding over your insanely hot teacher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25145719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The Black Eagles go to the beach. Dorothea gets the idea of switching the professor's swimming shirt and shorts with a bikini and almost ends up regretting it.Almost.
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault & Edelgard von Hresvelg, Dorothea Arnault/My Unit | Byleth, Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Kudos: 95
Collections: Anonymous





	summer crushin'

They watched as Byleth sauntered off into the ocean, presumably for the swim she’d said she’d been yearning for when the field trip was suggested. Try as they might, they couldn’t keep their eyes off her.

“I’m starting to think,” Dorothea said in a near-whisper, “that switching the professor’s clothes with _that_ is going to be more trouble than it’s worth.”

Edelgard silently agreed. The professor was notorious for her somewhat less-than-modest attire back at Garreg Mach, but, really, nothing could have prepared them for this. The bikini Dorothea had planted in her luggage could barely be called clothing; they were more akin to black scraps of cloth, what with how they left almost nothing to the imagination.

“You know, I’d always wondered where the food she ate went given how narrow her waist is; turns out it just all goes to her chest.”

The comment made Edelgard’s face blush harder. “Can we not talk about our Professor’s breasts?!” she replied through gritted teeth.

“Sorry,” her classmate replied with a giggle. “You have to admit though, it’s pretty hard to get them out of your mind. Her figure’s unbelievable.”

“Dorothea, I am begging you to stop,” Edelgard pleads, even though she’s absolutely right. She has no idea how she’ll concentrate in class after this, having seen almost every curve of the professor's body. “Can we find a way to convince her to cover-up? I can only imagine what Sylvain’s going to do when he sees her.”

Dorothea blanches at the thought. “You’re right, ugh. Come on, I have an extra sarong in my bag.”

**Author's Note:**

> might continue this sometime haha


End file.
